Wojna
by kanzagi
Summary: Valoran zostało zaatakowane przez przybyszów z innego kontynentu. Wszyscy bohaterowie Ligii muszą się zjednoczyć żeby przetrwać. Tylko czy im się to uda?


Kilka słów na wstęp.

W moim opowiadaniu występują Karma i Kama. Karma to pierwsza wersja tej bohaterki, w momencie rozpoczęcia akcji nie należy już do Ligii, ale to zostanie wyjaśnione później. Kama jest młodszą siostrą Karmy i jedną z bohaterek Ligii. Jej umiejętności to te, które są obecnie przypisane Karmie. Jednak Kama w lidze nazywana jest Karmą.

Pojawiają się też postacie, które były wymieniane w historiach bohaterów, ale nie są w lidze, jak na przykład brat Irelii.

W moimi opowiadaniu przyjęłam, że Shyvana wygląda tak jak na skórce Stalowa Shyvana.

I wstępu tyle. Jeszcze na zakończenie parę słów się pojawi.

* * *

Jarvan IV skończył zdawać raporty z działań Instytutu gdy otrzymał wiadomość: "Shyvana porwana, Fiora stan krytyczny". Zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył w kierunku teleportu. Czuł, że ten zwiad nie skończy się dobrze. Robił wszystko by to nie smoczyca tam poszła, jednak ojciec był nieugięty.

Nie patrzył jak biegnie, jego ciało reagowało automatycznie. Na jednym z korytarzy staranował Quinn, której nawet nie przeprosił. Naczelny zwiadowca Demacii była w zbyt wielkim szoku by zatrzymać księcia.

Przy teleportach minął Lux i Garena, których również zaskoczyło zachowanie przyjaciela. Ale nim którekolwiek się odezwało Jarvana już nie było.

* * *

Gdy książę wylądował przedstawiciel Instytutu już na niego czekał.

- Co się stało? - Spytał i podniósł chłopca do góry.

- Nie wiem. Nikt mi nic nie wyjaśnił. - Młody człowiek był przyzwyczajony, że bohaterowie Ligii naskakują na niego i zachowanie Jarvana nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia. - Mam tylko zaprowadzić księcia do sekcji leczniczej.

Lightshield odstawił chłopca i grzecznie szedł za nim. Ten wyczuł, że jak nie przyspieszy może stać się mu coś złego i zaczął biec. Widział, że mężczyzna kompletnie nad sobą nie panuje. Ludzie w emocjach robili różne dziwne rzeczy.

Gdy znaleźli się na miejscu ujrzeli Karmę, LeBlanc, Annie i Amumu.

- Co się tu dzieję? - Spytał Jarvan i z wyraźną niechęcią spojrzał na przedstawicielkę Noxus.

- Fiora i Shyvana zostały zaatakowane przez dziwne dwie osoby, które na pewno nie pochodzą z naszych stron. - Odpowiedziała Annie. - Udało nam się tylko uratować Fiore.

- Jeśli można nazwać ja uratowaną. - Wtrąciła LeBlanc.

- Co masz na myśli? - Spytał ostro.

- Jest w stanie zbliżonym do śmierci. Wszyscy medycy Instytutu zostali wezwani. - Odpowiedziała Karma i po chwili dodała - Na razie przybyła Tylko Soraka. Na szczęście udało nam się zahamować rozwój klątwy.

- Klątwy? - Nie rozumiał za bardzo co się dzieję. Nie chciał słuchać o głowie Domu Laurent tylko o swojej smoczycy. Jednak to jedno słowo sprawiło, że zainteresował się stanem Fiory.

- Nie bardzo wiemy jak ją usunąć. Ale wyniszcza jej organizm bardzo szybko. - Wyjaśniła Karma. - Wezwano też Tresha, ponieważ Soraka mówi, ze to bardziej skażenie duszy niż ciała.

- Ten wariat na pewno nie zechce pomóc. - Stwierdził Jarvan.

- Mylisz się. - Wszyscy podskoczyli gdy usłyszeli głos Strażnika Łańcuchów. - Fiora Laurent była w stosunku do mnie miłą osobom i uważam, że moim obowiązkiem jest jej pomóc.

Jego wyznanie zszokowało wszystkich i nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Po chwili na korytarzu pojawiła się Sona. Po niej zjawiali się kolejny medycy Taric, Kayle, Nami, Lulu i Nidalee.

- Gdzie jest Janna? - Spytała jednego z posłańców Karma.

- Nie udało nam się jej odnaleźć. Jednak na pewno jest na kontynencie. Czasem odseparowuje się od ludzi. - Wyjaśnił pracownik Instytutu i opuścił bohaterów.

- Szybko! - Z pokoju medycznego wypadła moda dziewczyna. Wszyscy przybyli zerwali się na jej słowa. Rozmowy mogą poczekać. Jarvan wszedł za medykami do sali.

- Jak myślicie za ile minut go wyrzucą? - Spytała LeBlanc Annie i Amumu. Ci spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. - Przecież nie pozwolą tak nieprzydatnej jednostce stać i patrzeć. - Wyjaśniła. W momencie gdy skończyła mówić książę Demacii wyleciał z sali.

Mocno uderzył w ścianę, ale trójka, która była na korytarzu nie ruszyła mu z pomocą. Sam był sobie winny.

Jarvan po chwili otrząsnął się, ale nie wstał. Jego myśli zajmowała Shyvana. Wiedział, że dużo osób uzna jej zniknięcie za zdradę. Nie chciał żeby tak się stało.

- Jak to się stało? - Spytał po chwili spokojnie. Pozostałe osoby znajdujące się na korytarzu spojrzały na niego zdziwione. - Widziałem przez chwile Fiorę. Znam jej umiejętności i jak to się stało, że jest w takim stanie? - Wyjaśnił.

- Razem z Amumu przybyliśmy gdy Shyvana została już zabrana, a Fiora próbowała nie stracić przytomności. - Zaczęła mówić Annie. - Amumu powstrzymał tego gościa swoim bandażem, ale gdyby nie pojawienie się Karmy i LeBlanc i moglibyśmy sobie nie poradzić. To nieumarły, ale zupełnie inny niż Sion. -

Książę spojrzał na dziewczynkę uważnie. Połączenie Annie z Amumu zawsze gwarantowało sukces. Żaden duet nie wykańczał tak szybko przeciwników. Kim musiał być napastnik, ze nawet oni potrzebowali pomocy.?

- To nie do końca prawda. - Wtrąciła się LeBlanc. - Ja go tylko wykończyłam, choć tak naprawdę dawaliście sobie z nim świetnie radę. Zlekceważył was to było widać.

- A ta klątwa? - Spytał Jarvan.

- Nie wiem. Jak już mówiłam my przybyliśmy już na koniec walki. Nie wiemy co się tam działo. Jedynie Fiora może na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. - Annie miała jego dość. Powiedziała wszystko co wiedziała a ten ciągle nie dawał jej spokoju.

- Co one tak w ogóle robiły w Dżungli Plague? To nie jest miejsce gdzie Demacia wysyła zwiady. - LeBlanc spojrzała uważnie na Jarvana. Nawet Noxus nie zbliżał się do tamtych terenów. Każdy wiedział, że tamte okolice są dziwne.

- Dostaliśmy wiadomość o dziwnych wybuchach. I ojciec uznał, że Fiora i Shyvana powinny iść razem. - Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Od momentu spotkania z pół smokiem wiedział, że ona będzie jego. I był w stanie nawet sprzeciwić się postanowieniom rodziny. Chciał wiedzieć co się dokładnie stało i gdzie ma szukać kobiety, którą pokochał.

- Dlaczego akurat one? Przecież Lux z Quinn byłyby lepsze akurat w tamto miejsce. - Zauważyła Oszustka.

- Wiem, ale oni wszyscy się uprali, że to mają być one. Nikt mi tego wyboru nie chciał wyjaśnić.

LeBlanc przestała go pytać. Widziała drżenie jego rąk. Nie przepadała specjalnie ani za jedną, ani za drugą. Jednak miała świadomość, ze jeśli spotkałoby to Jericho reagowałaby podobnie.

Siedzieli w milczeniu. Każde zajęte własnymi myślami. Nagle z sali wypadł jeden z medyków.

- Zostaliśmy zdradzeni...

* * *

I tu kończymy pierwszy rozdział, który w sumie jest bardziej prologiem niż rozdziałem, ale kto by się tam przejmował. Wiem, że na razie może historia nie zachwyca, ale będzie lepiej. O rozdziałach informuje na mym twitterze link w profilu. W razie pytań zapraszam na mego aska. W tym rozdziale pojawiła się Karma, nie Kama. Wiem, że z nimi jest lekko zamieszane, ale wszystko się unormuje.

Pamiętajcie komentarze karmią Wielkiego Wena :p


End file.
